Moonlight in the Window
by Saiyo's Rainstorm
Summary: Remus wakes up in the middle of the night dwelling on a dream. Sirius comforts him. Cheerful bit of SBxRL. Rewritten version of an old old story, for fun.


**This is already a story that I wrote ages ago. I'm not really into fanfiction – 'specially not slash – anymore (it doesn't bother me, I'm just not into it) but it was fun to try rewriting something I'd done to see how I would write it so differently now.**

**The original of this story had a good response. I hope you guys enjoy this little rewrite. It was a fun way for me to go back into my past a little bit. **

Remus Lupin dreamt of wolves and stars that night.

Of course, for him, dreaming of wolves was nothing out of the ordinary. It was a subject that his subconscious tended to dwell on.

However, unlike the others, this one lingered with him after waking in the middle of the night. Remus couldn't remember the details – only flashes of soft black between the grey, with a tenderness not normally felt in his dreams; he wanted to replay this one in his head, but the more he tried to remember, the fuzzier the memory got. He was left feeling a vague aching mix of elation and yearning. Burying his face in his pillow briefly, he curled up warm under the covers and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use.

Sighing heavily, Remus tossed back the covers on his bed, shuffling sleepily to the dormitory window. Sitting on the cold hard windowsill, he stared wistfully over the Hogwarts grounds. Six years here and the view was still as wonderful as it had been on the first night. The half-moon hanging in the sky threw silver light over drifting clouds and turned the Forbidden Forest into a glowing mass of black and white.

A gentle rustling from the bed beside him told Remus that Sirius was awake. The thick hangings were pulled open and Sirius stared sleepily at Remus, propped up on his elbow. His dark hair was tangled and stuck out in all directions, yet Sirius still managed to look effortlessly handsome, squinting and yawning in the dark.

"Something wrong, Moony?" he asked, voice hoarse with sleep. Remus suppressed a sudden shiver and shook his head.

"Just couldn't sleep," he replied quietly, taking care not to rouse any of the others. "Did I wake you?"

"No, it's all right. I was dreaming and had just woken up when I heard you get out of bed." Sirius grinned and Remus felt a pang shoot through his chest. For an instant he almost remembered his own dream.

With another yawn, Sirius swung his legs out of bed and stood up, ambling over to join Remus on the windowsill. He scrubbed his hands through his hair, flattening it somewhat. "Bad dream?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Remus replied with a small smile, shifting, his arm uncomfortably close to touching his friend's. Sirius turned to stare across the grounds and Remus noticed, in great detail, how the moonlight reflected on his friend's flawless profile. His eyes wandered over Sirius' half-closed eyelids, perfect mouth, dark brows and shining black hair. Without really realising, he had started trying to formulate a plan to move closer to Sirius without him noticing.

Sirius _did _notice when Remus attempted a subtle slide over and slipped off the windowsill, landing with a thud on the floor. He snorted with laughter and got off the sill himself to help Remus to his feet.

"You okay?" he asked, still chuckling. Remus nodded, face burning, shuddering as Sirius bit his lip and grinned. "Lost your balance?"

They clambered back up and settled once more on the windowsill, bathed in moonlight. "I guess I did," Remus said sheepishly. To his relief, Sirius did not press the matter; instead he turned back to the window, leaning his forehead against the cool glass. Remus could not suppress a sigh at the ludicrously romantic sight. Sirius glanced over, raising an eyebrow. Shrugging, Remus watched Sirius run a hand through his black hair in a distracted sort of way. Once again, Remus shivered.

"Cold?" asked Sirius instantly.

"Yes," the other boy replied at once, lying through his teeth before he could stop himself. Sirius shifted closer and wrapped an arm tightly around Remus' shoulders. Remus sat frozen, unable to move as Sirius turned their bodies so they faced each other and he could pull Remus tighter against himself.

"Better?" he mumbled softly into Remus' neck. Remus felt goose pimples prickle all over his body; he couldn't even form a reply. Blood rushed in his ears, his head swam, his face burned. What was it about the smell of Sirius, the feel of his body, warm and impossibly close, that drove Remus so mad with longing?

"Hmm," Remus whimpered. Sirius's hands roamed gently up and down the other boy's back; Remus suppressed a violent shiver with difficulty. He felt he could have died happy at this very moment.

"Remus...er..."

Sirius's hesitant voice was so quiet that Remus wasn't sure he even heard it at first.

"D'you..." Sirius trailed off.

"Do I what?" Remus managed.

"Nothing..."

Remus couldn't think straight anymore. There was Sirius's hand in his hair; there was his breath falling gently on Remus's neck. It was too much, and he was sure Sirius was feeling the same way. Yet he wasn't doing anything about it. Reckless daring overtook speechlessness and Remus pulled away from his friend just enough to look him in the face. Sirius stared back, wide-eyed, his mouth slightly open, slow, carefully controlled breaths mixing with Remus's. And Remus leaned just a little bit forward.

The moment their lips touched, Remus didn't care about control at all. He whimpered and buried his hands in Sirius's hair as Sirius clutched at the front of his pyjamas. This was right, this was very right, why had they never done this before? Remus felt cold glass on his back as Sirius pushed him against the window, slinging a leg over Remus's, straddling his lap to get as close as possible.

"I'm not cold anymore," gasped Remus when they broke apart for oxygen. Sirius laughed breathlessly before crushing his lips to Remus's once more.

"_Sirius?" _

The boys jumped apart at the sound of James's voice from across the dormitory. This time it was Sirius who slipped off the windowsill.

"I – we – I – " Sirius stammered, utterly discomposed. "We were just – "

"I _know _what you 'were just', I have eyes!" James said indignantly. "I don't believe it! You and Moony? I don't _believe _it!"

"It's not what you think!" Sirius wailed. "We...we..." Remus laughed softly at the unusual sight of Sirius at such a loss for words. He almost would have liked to see how Sirius could handle the situation, but decided to just help out his friend. After all, he, Remus, was involved too, and if they didn't shut James up, he and Sirius were going to wake up the whole dormitory, and they would have a lot more explaining to do. Picking up his wand from his bedside table, Remus pointed it at James and whispered, "_Obliviate._"

James's eyes slid out of focus. "Why are you out of bed?" he mumbled. "S'all dark outside."

"It's nothing, Prongs," Sirius sighed, sagging in relief. "Go back to sleep."

As James fell back onto his pillow and began snoring once more, Sirius turned to Remus and grinned widely. "Nice one," he said quietly. "I couldn't _think_! Don't think we're ready to tell people about all this yet."

"Especially since we don't even know what 'all this' is," Remus agreed in a whisper. "Best to keep this our little secret for now. And to keep ourselves under control enough to at least wait until the dormitory is empty."

"Sounds good to me." With another huge smile, Sirius crawled back into his bed. "See you in the morning, Moony."

"'Night, Padfoot," replied Remus, unable to stop grinning. One thing was for certain – he wouldn't be dreaming about wolves anymore tonight.


End file.
